


good thing

by ign0miny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th Year Hogwarts, F/F, Girls on top of a roof, Rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ign0miny/pseuds/ign0miny
Summary: Hermione is too shy to admit her feelings.Good thing Pansy isn't.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	good thing

good thing

Crossing her legs, Hermione grabbed her skirt that had ridden up her body and pulled it back down to its appropriate place. Grabbing her quill, she finished copying the notes that Professor Slughorn had written on the board about a potion she had already forgotten the name of. 

A sound to her left brought her attention away from the board. Beside Hermione sat her best friend, Pansy Parkinson: slytherin princess and recently out of the closet lesbian. Professor McGonagall had been gracious enough to let all the students who had fought in the war come back to actually finish their last year of Hogwarts. Hermione had come back because she had worked hard, dammit, for 7 years of her life at this school and she _was_ going to graduate. 

Looking at Pansy, Hermione raised her eyebrows as if to ask 'W _ell, what?'_

Pansy moved her head downwards, gesturing to a piece of paper that was in her right hand. Looking down at the paper, Hermione started to guess what could possibly be on the paper. Maybe a drawing? Pansy often passed her drawings of flowers and butterflies and plants. Hermione really enjoyed the small doodles, keeping the pieces of paper in her satchel and looking at them in her room late at night. 

Glancing at Professor Slughorn to see if he was looking at them (he wasn't), Hermione slowly reached over to Pansy's hand and touched it softy. She could feel Pansy's nails, her perfect, polished nails that were wrapped around the piece of paper she so desperately wished to see. Pansy squeezed her hand and mix of heat and butterflies erupted in Hermione's stomach. Ignoring the feeling, Hermione quickly grabbed the piece of paper out of Pansy's hand and brought it into her lap. 

She waited a few seconds to see if Professor Slughorn would move or say anything, in which again, he didn't. Hermione opened the folded piece of paper and glanced down quickly at it to read what it said.

**_Meet me on the rooftops tonight <3_ **

Trying to bite back a smile at the note and trying (and failing) to hold back a blush, Hermione gave Pansy a small nod and stuffed the note into her satchel. She then quickly picked up her quill again to finished copying the notes on the board. Hermione tried to keep her mind off the note and what it said, but she couldn't help but feel excited and nervous. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself and she tried to stop her thoughts from wandering about what would happen on the rooftop. She wondered if Pansy was going to try to make a move on her, but then felt bad about the thought.

She shouldn't assume that just because Pansy was a lesbian she would make a move on her. But she couldn't help but think, and secretly wish, that Pansy _would_ make a move on her. 

She'd have to wait until tonight to find out. 

-

The cold air hit Hermione suddenly and she wrapped her white cardigan around herself to try to stay warm. It was quite windy on the roof, and perhaps Hermione should've known that- but tonight her thoughts were on other things. Mainly on Pansy and where tonight would take them. 

Trying not to get her hopes up, Hermione continued to walk carefully on the rooftops, trying to look for Pansy. 

"Granger!" A voice behind her called. Pushing her bushy hair out of her face, Hermione turned around to see Pansy walking towards her. "Pansy, be careful! One false step and you can go sliding to your death." 

Pansy rolled her eyes, trying to stifle a laugh at Hermione. "We'll be fine darling." She told her as she finally got close enough to grab Hermione's hand. "We just shouldn't look down." Shooting her a wink, Pansy led Hermione across the roof and down to a part where it was safe enough for them to sit.

They sat down and Hermione felt embarrassed at how close they were sitting beside each other. Pansy didn't seem to mind though, she just looked straight ahead at the beauty of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione, however, didn't look at the forest. She instead chose to look at Pansy at the small freckle under her left eye and her chapped lips and the slight curve of her nose. She chose to look at her left ear which had two piercings and her long eyelashes and her perfect eyebrows. She chose to look at Pansy, the girl she had been afraid to admit to herself that she, with no doubt, had pretty much fallen in love with. 

Hermione wouldn't call it love, at least not yet. She was way too young to understand love in her opinion and love in general was just an extremely scary topic to even think about. But Hermione knew her feelings for Pansy were very strong and had been growing ever since Pansy, on the first day of 8th year, had stopped by her compartment on the train and apologized to her for her actions. Since then, Pansy had been nothing short of wonderful to Hermione, making her laugh until she couldn't breathe and studying with her into the wee hours of the morning. 

Pansy turned towards Hermione and shot her a small smile. "Why are you looking at me, Granger?" She asked quietly. Hermione's face warmed at getting caught and she looked away, choosing to studying the roof tiles instead of answering her. "That was a question."

Hermione shook her head, trying to somehow tell Pansy that she was too embarrassed to answer her. She trailed her fingers along the roof and waited for Pansy to change the subject, to say something, anything. Instead, silence ensured. Hermione continued studying and drawing on the roof for a few more minutes, trying to get her anxiety and her heartbeat to calm down. 

Once she accomplished this, Hermione turned around to face Pansy to find her staring at her. Her eyes were bright and Hermione could see her own reflection in Pansy's eyes. Hermione went to ask Pansy the same question she had asked her but got interrupted by Pansy suddenly holding her hand up to Hermione's face. Hermione glanced at the hand near her face and watched as it moved slowly, oh so slowly, towards her cheek that was warming by the second. It rested on her cheek for a second, a moment, and then moved slowly once more towards the back of Hermione's neck. 

She could feel Pansy's cold hand on her warm neck and it sent tingles all the way down to her toes and up again. Her stomach let loose butterflies and a mix of a billion other emotions Hermione couldn't exactly name at the moment. Pansy quirked her head, a silent question to Hermione. ' _May I do this?'_ It seemed to ask. Hermione felt overwhelmed, she felt overjoyed. She prayed that she hadn't read that wrong, and that that was what Pansy was asking. Hermione nodded slowly, biting her lip a bit in anticipation. 

Suddenly, pressure was applied to the back of her neck and she was pulled forward, forward into Pansy's arms. Their lips locked, Hermione gasping as she felt overloaded with emotion. Her stomach twirled and her heartbeat was fast and her head felt dizzy. Pansy was a drug, a delicious, addictive drug that Hermione was sure she could never get enough of. 

They continued kissing, Hermione putting her hand over Pansy's heart and locking her other hand with Pansy's. Soon however, Hermione need to breathe and she pulled back, shuddering at the intensity of the moment. Pansy grabbed her as she tried to pull back, pulling her close once more and cupping both of her cheeks in her hands. "Hermione." She whispered against her lips, slowly, surely, like a prayer. 

Pansy slowly pulled Hermione back in, giving her time to break away if she wanted to (she didn't). Pansy leaned back in and kissed Hermione once more as the sound of the forest filled the air and the light of the moon glowed upon them, basking them in a glorious white light. 

**Author's Note:**

> for zoey and a friend :)   
> hope you enjoy this, um, yeah


End file.
